


forgotten discs

by claruh



Series: my sbi fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Found Family, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: what can i say, i’m a sucker for sbi(dw, there will be a sequel for this soon)[ maybe read my other fic(s) in the series if you like this one? :) ]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my sbi fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	forgotten discs

Tommy was clutching the ‘blue’ Ghostbur had given him, sitting on the stairs outside of Techno’s house. It had started feeling more and more like home as time passed, but he didn’t want to call it his quite yet. 

Techno had told him he was going to see the dogs in L’manburg, so Tommy didn’t expect him to be back for a while. That meant he had the house to himself which was pretty daunting now that Dream was basically hunting him down. 

Before he had left, Techno had given him a stockpile of potions just in case anything were to happen. He sure didn’t show it, but Tommy appreciated everything Techno had done for him so much more than Techno realized. 

He heard soft footsteps in the snow that were definitely not Techno’s clunky ones, and quickly looked up. 

Tubbo. 

Tommy stood up almost immediately, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?”

“I- I just thought we could talk. Since you’re not dead now.”

“I was never dead.”

“Well I thought you were!” His expression revealed just how distraught he was over the situation. His voice got quiet, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Tubbo was standing at the bottom of the staircase while Tommy had retreated to the top. 

“I’m fine. Techno’s a way better friend then you could ever be.”

“Tommy..”

“Oh, don’t ‘Tommy’ me. You fucking exiled me! You left me for dead with someone who never cared about me! You.. you didn’t come to my party.”

“Party?”

“Dream gave you the invitation, I told you that.”

“And I told you he didn’t.”

“Stop lying to me!”

“I’m not lying!” Tubbo sounded desperate. “I can’t let you back into L’manburg because..” He trailed off before continuing, “You’re my best friend.”

“Not anymore.”

“Please, Tommy.”

“Go back to your shitty country. I’m more than fine here.”

“Just listen to me!”

“No.”

“No?”

“Go home, Tubbo.” He picked up some snow off the porch and chucked it over Tubbo’s head. He could have easily hit him, but he didn’t want to deal with being called ‘immature.’

Tubbo opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but stopped. Tommy could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he quickly turned around and slammed the door behind him before running upstairs into Techno’s room. 

He sat down at the seat Techno had at the window and watched as Tubbo walked up the steps and set something down on the porch. He looked around before quickly running down the steps and out into the snow, heading back the way he came. 

Tommy sighed dramatically before heading back down the stairs and opening the front door to grab whatever Tubbo had left down there for him. A disc. It wasn’t one of  _ the _ discs, but it was a disc all the same. He quickly grabbed it and ran back inside the house and down into his room in the basement. 

Techno had helped him spruce up the place a few days ago, so now the walls were all stone instead of the misplaced gold and emerald Tommy had…”borrowed” from Techno. He grabbed his jukebox and sat down on his bed before hastily placing the disk into the slot. 

It was one of the discs they used to listen to at the bench in L’manburg. There was a loud scratching noise and he quickly pulled the disc out of the jukebox and held it up. There was a piece of paper attached to it he hadn’t noticed before. 

_ I know you said to go back to my “shitty country,” but I wanted to give you this. I can’t give you one of your discs, so I thought this might be a good substitute until you can get them back :) _

_ \- Tubbo _

Tommy felt himself smile and shook his head. He crumbled up the note and chucked it across the room and into the corner where the prime log was located. Sighing, he headed back upstairs to try and do  _ something  _ to prove that he could he productive without Techno there to help him. 

He looked out of the window and noticed Tubbo’s footsteps were still visible. He was more than aware he shouldn’t follow him, but he  _ really  _ wanted to. Quietly, he opened the door, being careful even though Techno wasn’t around, and headed out into the snow with his hand-me-down coat from Techno that was a little too big. 

-

About halfway into his trek he noticed the snowfall getting faster and covering up the footprints more and more. He started running, trying to at least establish a defined path before he couldn’t see the footprints anymore. 

They eventually disappeared under the snow, and he kneeled down and started digging. He knew that it wouldn’t do any good, but he was desperate at this point. His own footprints would be covered soon and he’d have literally no way back home without Techno. 

Techno had told him he needed to learn the way the last time they travelled together, and he wished he had listened so badly. Before he knew it, he was under a tree, tightly wrapped in Techno’s fur coat. 

He had told Tommy that he’d start back before sunset, so Tommy just hoped he’d walk by sooner than later. He’d probably get lectured for going out with no map or literally any preparation, but he’d just be glad to see Techno again. 

-

He had somehow managed to fall asleep and didn’t wake up until he felt someone shaking him. 

“Ah, shit!!” He scrambled backwards and fell back into the snow. “Hi Techno.” 

“What are you doing out here??”

His sheepish smile faded, “I- You’ll be mad if I tell you.”

“I’m already mad, so it doesn’t really matter.” He offered Tommy a hand to stand up. 

“Um.. Tubbo came by, and he gave me this.” He handed Techno the disk and note. 

Techno read over the note quickly, “That’s literally all that compelled you to hike through the snow with no guidance?”

“There were footsteps for a while.”

“What do you mean, for a while?”

“It started snowing really hard, and I couldn’t make them out anymore after that.”

Techno rolled his eyes before taking off his cape, “Come on.”

“What?”

“Are you coming home or not?”

“Home..” He smiled and tugged on the cape, wrapping it tightly. 

“Yes, home.”

“It feels funny when you say it, to be honest.”

“I’ll take my cape back.” 

“No!” He ran ahead, the cape billowing out behind him. Techno quickly caught up since he was far more experienced in the snow than Tommy, and tugged him backwards, making him fall into the snow. “Fuck you!!” 

“Same to you.” Techno waved to him, and started running. They were both laughing, chasing after each other as they made their way back to the house. 

_ Tommy didn’t even realize the disc had fallen out of his pocket when he fell down.  _


End file.
